


Poisoned Legacy

by traveler_spawn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: BEYOND LIGHT SPOILERS, Beyond Light, Clovis Bray I being his creepy ass self at some point, Gen, Lament questline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_spawn/pseuds/traveler_spawn
Summary: (Beyond Light) As if dealing with the Darkness and the Hive's resurgence wasn't enough, Guardian and Ghost now find that they have to contend with a much older and possibly more dangerous threat...Clovis Bray and whatever after-death failsafes he had.  (in progress.  Will also cover the Lament questline.)
Relationships: Ana Bray & Elsie Bray, Ana Bray & Guardian, Elsie Bray & Guardian, Exo Stranger & Guardian, Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 12





	1. Hello, Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> (My take on what looks to be a running sidequest line in Beyond Light--dealing with Clovis Bray the asshole himself.)

Of the list of…well, fucked up things she’d experienced since coming to Europa, Clovis Bray— _the Clovis Bray_ , somehow still being _alive_ was currently taking the top 5 spots on the 10 Things of Fuckery List Ozy had created. Crossing her arms, Selene watched as the Exo Stran-no, Elsie—pace back and forth, muttering to herself.

“I thought you said he was deactivated for good.” Which reminded Selene, she hadn’t gotten the story about that. At this point she should have learned not to take anything from Elise’s vocalizer at face value. She didn’t doubt the other woman’s sincerity, nor her telling the truth, it was just all the secrets. Learn one thing and then later down the line find out ten more items related to that one thing. Then there was the family drama (Ana was still angry), the Vanguard’s stance on Europa and Stasis, Crow, Sagira-- Venturing into the Deep Stone Crypt honestly had promised some possible chance of something relatively _normal_. As normal as possible anyway. Instead there had been Atraks, Taniks- ** _Taniks of all things_** _-_ oh yes, possible death by nuclear bomb and flying around in outer space. Not that Selene had minded that, and she was certain her fireteam hadn’t either. The view of Europa-of that region of space…for several moments, Guardian and Ghost had closed their eyes and found some peace.

Then the inane yammering of the Crypt AI had ruined it.

“He must have had a failsafe that I wasn’t aware of.” Frustration is clear in Elsie’s voice. “Triggered the moment you and yours started to breach the Crypt.”

“Clearly.” Selene mutters. Ozy is doing his best Ophiuchus impression—a floating ball of silent judgement, eye narrowed—over her right shoulder. 

“And you said the moment you entered the lab; you suddenly weren’t there anymore—you were in the stimulation? You...” Elsie’s optics lift to Ozy. “Weren’t hacked or anything?”

“One minute we were looking at a statue of an Exo that looks a lot like our Gunsmith, the next we were freezing!”

“That wasn’t a simulation.” Selene added. “We were someplace real. An area under the control of the Darkness.” She doesn’t mention the feeling of dread that had made her switch affinities-back to the Light, back to her Arc. Even with her Light burning in her veins and Ozy adding to it, it had just only barely been enough to stave off the bitter cold. 

“Then when we beat it, we found ourselves back in the lab, with that door off to the side open.” Ozy continued. “Everything after that door-the conveyer belts, the machines—they were all working again. Creating more Exos.”

“House Salvation had gotten in, but not too far.” Selene gestured. “We took care of who was in front of us, but…” She trails off. Personal feelings on Clovis Bray (the first bastard) aside, once the Fallen have gotten into a location it’s almost impossible to get rid of them. The Bray Exoscience facility being fully operational means that there will be regular incursions, which means Guardians must be diverted to protect and patrol. Selene can see this realization (despite the lack of emotion) on Elsie’s face. 

“…Damn it!”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Ozy commented.

“I need to know what to tell the Vanguard.” Selene says. “Or rather, what you want me to tell them.” Guilt rose in her stomach, but Selene did her best to squash it. She didn’t like lying to Zavala and Ikora, but to a degree, Eris was right. The Vanguard can’t be close-minded, not now. Elsie turns to the side, optics darting back and forth.

“I don’t know what to say.” She turned on a slender heel, facing Selene. “But what would you say?”

“Us?” Ozy asks. He and Selene shared a glance, the Guardian biting her lower lip. 

“Honestly…I don’t know what I could say.” Selene answered. “What I want to say is for them to isolate this area—or rather Bray Exoscience. But I don’t think that’s possible because if that AI is fully functional, we don’t know if it could reach out to any Exos and…” 

“A lockdown would be pointless. And more and more Guardians are coming to Europa when they can.” Ozy added. His motor revved. “Honestly, the best thing I think we can do is repeat the same thing we did with Calus.”

“Calus?” Elsie repeated.

“The ex-emperor of the Cabal had a…” Selene exhaled lowly. “Thing for Guardians. More specifically me.”

“There were Guardians who needed glimmer, armor, supplies…” Ozy continued. “So, Selene and a few others served as a ‘distraction’ for Calus, let themselves participate in his games and did their level best to take him for as much as they could.”

“Right now, my fireteam and myself can keep this a secret. And we can go into Bray Exoscience and see just how active your…grandfather is.” Selene was guessing that Elsie's face was looking thoughtful at the offer. 

“Given the fact he threw us into his so called ‘simulation’, I think we drew his attention over the fact that well…” Ozy dipped in the air. “Guardians are immortal.”

“Combined with the number the Darkness seems to have done on the data and the years passing on Europa in general, it could buy us enough time to figure out how much of a possible sphere of influence he has and what can be done to negate it.” Selene finished. 

“And you think the Vanguard won’t find out about this in any way?” Elsie asked.

“I can buy time by saying that there’s something that requires further investigation, and stave off Zavala and Ikora with partial reports.” Selene’s mind flicked back to a memory-a battered, beaten, and Lightless Osiris in her ship, the Hive cryptoglyphs, Spider and Crow… She can feel Ozy in her thoughts, he’s reaching the same conclusion.

“We’ll have a little time. How much, impossible to say.”

“More if we leave now and report in.” Ozy adds. Elsie considered him, then nodded.

“There’s really no choice.” She says. “I’ll see what I can find out on my end from those here who are passing the tests. And…” Selene watches as Elsie sighs, a stimulated motion. “Talk with Ana. Maybe she can help.”


	2. The Gunsmith's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian and Ghost return to give their report on the events of the Deep Stone Crypt...and find that Banshee has a developing problem.

“Bunch of Guardians storm the Deep Stone Crypt and the next thing I know, I wake up in a daze sprawled out on the floor.” Banshee gestured with one hand from his seat. Selene and Ozy both shared a nervous look as the Gunsmith continued.  
  


“Seems crazy to assume the two are connected, but then again, stranger things and all that, y’know? Now you walk in here and my insides go haywire all over again.”  
  


“Oh fucking hell.” Selene whispered.  
  


_< Probably a good thing we stopped here first instead of going straight to Zavala?>_ Ozy transmitted.   
  


_I’m really hoping that he’s just the only one who had a problem._ Selene thought back.   
  


“Lotta weird images flashin’ through my mind. Hard to make sense of ‘em all. Vex…a blade…And a few dead Exos on Europa, unhappy with their lot in life I imagine.”  
  


_< …That must be one of the biggest understatements of all time.>_ Selene didn’t respond to her Ghost, watching as Banshee ran a hand over his head.  
  


“Not sure what that’s about.” The Gunsmith looked up, optics locking onto the Guardian. Selene only prayed that she looked as innocent as she could—despite the guilt that was now starting to coil in her stomach. Banshee had enough problems as it was, and if she’d made his mind worse-!  
  


“Maybe see about findin’ em? Help me make sense of all this.” Ozy popped into physical existence.  
  


“You mean the dead Exos?” He asked. Banshee nodded.  
  


“Lookin’ like some of those flashes are of me trudging through ice and snow, passin’ bodies of my fellow Exos. One of them looked to be surrounded by Vex technology, another amongst the ruins of an old city, and another surrounded by factory equipment. The rest are a blur…” Selene and Ozy shared another glance, and Banshee shifted his weight, rubbing his head again.  
  


“Shame I left ‘em behind. Wish I knew why. Bet you might figure that out.”  
  


“I…I can try.” Selene murmured.  
  


_< There are dead Exos all over the place! Touched by the Darkness! How the hell are we supposed to find out anything useful?!>  
  
_

“Ozy.” Selene muttered. Her Ghost quieted, looking at Banshee. The Gunsmith was now looking at the ground, his optic movement the only sign of him being…well, alert.   
  


“Banshee?” The old Exo looked up, and Selene swallowed. “I…the Crypt. That was-“   
  


“It’s alright. I’ve had a tumble or two before.” With a groan and creaking of synthetic muscles, Banshee rose to his feet.  
  


“Had some help that first time around. Zavala happened to be nearby.” He added, starting to walk back towards his workbench.  
  


_< FUCK!>_ Selene set her jaw.  
  


_Greeatttt._   
  


“I’ll be waitin’ for whatever you come up with.”  
  


“R-right.” The Warlock murmured. Banshee paused, gesturing at the weapons that Selene had dropped nearby.  
  


“Come back for those in two hours. I’ll have them fixed up and ready for you.” Selene could do nothing but only nod and head for the workshop’s exit, Ozy behind her. Once the door shut behind Guardian and Ghost, Selene let loose a string of vivid Russian profanity-under her breath. The normal queue for Banshee’s workshop was forming, she already had enough gossip about her as it was.  
  


“There goes lying to Zavala.” Ozy muttered. “His mind’s probably going to blow from all the details.”  
  


“Maybe I can just not go.” Selene murmured. Ozy turned to look at his Risen, he already could feel/hear her beginning to mentally review the information Banshee had given them.   
  


_All of that was…very oddly specific. I could understand being disabled when the others and I entered the Crypt or when it was destroyed, since it is tied into every single Exo. But…a sword, Vex, and other dead Exos?_ Selene came to a stop before the elevator to Zavala’s office, biting her lower lip. Ozy buzzed at her.  
  


“Selene?”  
  


“…We’re going back to Europa. I can give Zavala a report mid-flight.” Selene said, turning around. 


End file.
